


Found

by yzba



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzba/pseuds/yzba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's been found, the case has been closed, and Gibbs can finally break down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Gibbs gently closed the door behind him before making his way to the living room. Carefully, he sat down on the couch and dropped his head in his hands.

Finally free to let the panic of the last hours out, he didn't bother reigning in the tremors that shook his body.

 _I don't feel too good Boss_

He'd felt his heart stop in that single moment and mindless panic had seized him. He'd known something was wrong and his chest had tightened when he'd heard the gentle _I think I screwed up_.

Despite his tendencies for drama, Tony was always cool headed when the situation warranted it. The younger agent's voice had carried with it true regret and the knowledge that he was in real trouble.

The drive to the bar had been a blur, his heart and mind desperately hoping he'd find Tony just waiting for them.

Instead, he'd found an empty car and a cell phone he knew well, one he'd already known was Tony's even before he'd tried it out. He'd felt his knees buckle at the sight of his senior agent's name on the caller ID and it had taken everything he had not to break down in a sweat.

Gibbs had the feeling that the search for the ex-cop would always remain dreamlike, a nightmare of fear and death.

Despite his outward calm, he'd had images of never being able to find Tony, or of Tony's lifeless body, left abandoned somewhere to rot away until nothing was left behind.

Of Tony, dying alone, thinking he'd screwed up.

He knew he could be a hard bastard, and that he'd been rough on the younger man during the investigation.

Tony hadn't really screwed up. His methods were far from Gibbs', but he'd ferreted out information no one else could have.

With charm and personality, the other man could do what his own abrupt style never managed to do.

The relief of hearing Tony's voice had been boundless, and had been replaced by a second wave of panic at the sound of a gunshot.

For a moment, Gibbs had thought the last contact he'd have with his agent would be through a vent.

Instead, he'd seen Tony sidestep until he stood between the waitress and Atlas, weaponless and without any possibility of moving away from the line of fire.

He'd given Kate the order to shoot the girl, not out of confidence in the newest agent on his team but out of the knowledge that his hands were not exactly steady.

Tony's quick thinking and even quicker reaction had impressed the hell out of him. He'd known the younger man was training as hard as he could in hand to hand combat but he hadn't thought him capable of those particular moves.

He really should have known better.

The calm reporting he got in the car of the events in the sewers had quieted the panic enough to allow him to joke with his team once they were back at the office.

 _You're irreplaceable_

He really was. That part had been no joke, but the simple truth, only it was one he could never allow himself to openly state.

Tony was everything.

His feelings for his agent had always been complex, ever since they'd met over a dead body in Baltimore. He'd realized that if he wanted any chance at working with the man, he'd have to find a way to push away any emotions that were not strictly professional and he'd really thought he'd succeeded.

This latest case had proven him wrong.

Distantly, he heard the front door open and only years of training had him raising his head up.

Tony stood in the entryway, face inscrutable but body language screaming that he was uncomfortable.

"Boss."

Gibbs sat up straighter and looked at the other man. "DiNozzo."

"I'm sorry. I know it's against the rules, but I really had to apologize for screwing things up. I know I've been a moron on this case and I wanted you to know it won't happen again." Tony's head was lowered and he was looking at him from the side.

"You didn't screw up Tony. You did good today."

Tony snorted and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Things turned out okay, but I got kidnapped Boss. That's not exactly a good thing."

"You got Atlas and yourself out, and you managed to stop Vanessa. Not everyone could have kept their head down there the way you did." Gibbs stood up and approached the younger man cautiously. The urge to touch him proved to be too much to ignore and he reached a hand up to squeeze Tony's shoulder.

Tony deflated. "I was scared out of my mind Boss."

"Hey, hey." Gibbs reached his other hand until he held Tony's face cradled between his hands in a mirror of the move he'd done in the office earlier. This time however, he didn't let go as soon as possible, but tugged at Tony's chin until the other man looked up. "you were not the only one who was scared Tony. But you did good."

Something flashed through Tony's eyes and Gibbs saw steely resolve slid over the sadness.

"You can put this down as post traumatic reaction if you want and forget all about it in ten minutes, but I really need to do this Boss." Tony pushed against his hands until he could lay his lips on Gibbs.

Shocked, it took a few seconds to realize what was happening before Gibbs tightened his fingers in the light brown hair, bringing the other man closer.

Knowing he might not have another chance at this if Tony changed his mind, Gibbs poured all his earlier panic and relief into the kiss, taking control of the embrace.

It felt like taking off from a carrier, the kiss suddenly morphing from a simple caress to a passionate quest for more contact.

Panting, Gibbs broke away, keeping his fingers threaded through Tony's hair. "I _really_ don't want this to be a reaction to stress." He met Tony's stare straight on.

Whatever the younger man found in his eyes must have been good, because Tony moved back into him, reclaiming his lips even as he slotted their hips together. Gibbs moaned at the contact and Tony licked his way inside his mouth. Gibbs slipped his hands down the other man's back until he could wrap an arm around the slim waist while the other hand try to get at some skin, tugging shirt out of his way. Tony's shoulder holster kept him from the access he wanted and Gibbs growled low. "Why the hell can't you wear a hip holster like everybody else?"

Tony laughed, the sound low and raspy against Gibbs' lips and he shuddered as it raced against his skin. "Because I'm a cop, and cops wear a shoulder holster. Besides, I like it." Tony reached between them and unhooked his belt so he could pull the holster free.

Gibbs chased after him, even as he pushed the leather straps down Tony's arms and laid the whole thing on the couch behind him, lips still melded to Tony's.

The younger man hadn't been lying when he'd bragged about being a good kisser. His lips were liquid fire against his and Gibbs couldn't quell the urge to sink his teeth into that lush bottom lip. He was rewarded with a low moan and he felt Tony desperately trying to get his jacket off.

"You sure about this?" He had to ask. He didn't think he could take it if Tony backed off but he had to offer the younger man a last chance to change his mind.

"I've been wanting to do this since pretty much my first day. So yeah, I'm sure." There was a focus to Tony that Gibbs had only seen during an op. That single minded concentration that served the other man so well as a cop was melting any doubts Gibbs might have had.

"Bedroom." With a last kiss, Gibbs turned around and hurried to the stairs, Tony hot on his heels. The process was made more difficult when he felt hands on his hips and a hot breath against his neck but Gibbs managed to steer them into the room before he whirled around and tugged Tony to him.

"Fuck. Ya got too many clothes on." He panted even as he reached up to yank Tony's shirt over his head.

From then on, it became a blur of clothes flying off until they finally stood face to face, skin to skin. Tony moaned at the first full body contact and Gibbs used the distraction to push him towards the bed.

Tony laid back against the pillows and looked at him, eyes hot and swollen lips smiling. "You know, for an old guy, you're really well preserved."

Gibbs raised a brow. "Old guy huh?" He leaned forward and lightly nibbled at a peaked nipple. Tony arched into the touch and gasped. "I'll show you what an old guy can do." Trailing down a hand until he could wrap his fingers around Tony's erection, he bit down onto the little nub of flesh just as he tightened his hold. The firm flesh in his hand felt even better than he'd ever dreamed of.

"Shit." Tony panted under the dual attack. He slid a muscled leg up until it was wrapped around Gibbs'. "I'm all for foreplay Gibbs, and I really, _really_ want to taste you, but can it wait?" He forced Gibbs up until they were aligned from head to toes.

The feel of Tony's cock against his own was a lightning bolt up his spine. The younger man fit against him perfectly, two pieces of a puzzle that should never have fitted but that somehow felt like one whole. He leaned his forehead against Tony's and pressed a kiss against parted lips. "What do you want?"

"Just this, just you and me. I don't think I'm gonna last long enough for anything else Boss." Tony bucked into him.

Gibbs chuckled in between gasps. "Can you make it Jethro in the bedroom?"

It must have been the right thing to say because he felt Tony's hands on his ass, pressing them even closer in time with his movements.

"Jethro."

Gibbs could feel the pressure building inside and he ground down into the younger man. "God- Tony." He bit back the moan. A lifetime of training kept him quiet even as he wanted to beg for _more, faster, harder_.

"So good-" Tony began to falter against him even as he quickened his pace.

Desperate to feel Tony scream out his release, Gibbs reached a hand between them and wrapped long fingers around the both of them and jacked them once, twice, three times hard and fast. Tony's shout was swallowed in one urgent kiss and Gibbs came, an instant after Tony.

Panting hard, he rolled over, mindful of his own weight. Tony rolled into him, breath coming in short gasps. "Holy shit."

Gibbs turned his head to look at the younger man. Tony was looking at him, eyes clear and bright and a quiet smile on his face. The quiet smile soon turned into a snicker as Tony looked down at the both of them.

"I take back any old guy jokes I've ever made." Tony took his hand and raised it to his lips, before he delicately licked at the quickly cooling semen.

Gibbs laughed, before choking slightly at the sight. "Don't do that."

A raised brow was his answer, along with a "told you I wanted to taste you." Gibbs moved his head enough to claim Tony's lips in a tender kiss.

"This isn't a one time thing for me Tony."

Eyes suddenly serious, Tony leaned back against a pillow, his body sprawled on the comforter they hadn't bothered removing. "I've been waiting to do this for years Gibbs. Believe me, once won't be enough."

"I don't really _do_ casual."

"Me neither." Gibbs looked at him, doubt plainly written on his face.

Tony smiled in answer but it held no real humor. "Smoke and mirrors Gibbs. Despite what everyone might think, I don't sleep around half as much as what the rumors go." He rubbed a hand against his face before he looked back at Gibbs. "Look, I want this, I really do. Can we just take a shower and go to sleep? Can we save the thousand questions for later?" This time, the smile was self deprecating. "I've had kind of a crappy day."

Gibbs knew that the discussion was far from being over and that things weren't any clearer than they had been when he'd looked up to find Tony in his entryway, but the younger man was clearly exhausted, with good reasons, and any further questions could wait.

Tonight, Tony would sleep in his bed and it was enough to know that the other man wanted more than a one night stand.

"Sure. Come on, how about we share the hot water?"

Everything else could wait.


End file.
